


Verbena

by NescitOccasum



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tea Club, but a few pairings of other characters are implied, mainly HajiRitsu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NescitOccasum/pseuds/NescitOccasum
Summary: Verbena –An aromatic flower commonly used in butterfly gardens, especially along the outer rims, where it serves as a barrier to keep rabbits away from the garden’s heart.  Signals sensibility, but also enchantment.





	1. Chapter 1

_He hadn’t meant to see it.  He shouldn’t have seen it._

The words echoed through Hajime’s mind, so deafening he feared his thoughts were all but an alarm, screaming out his presence where it would most undoubtedly be unwelcome.  _He hadn’t meant to see it._   The kitchen’s doorknob rattled as his hand unconsciously dropped from it.  _He shouldn’t have seen it._   His footsteps drummed across the stone tiles of the garden terrace, as quick and confused as his panicked heartbeat.

The sheer openness of the normally packed terrace did little to ease Hajime’s nerves, especially not with the early evening silence betraying every whisper of his clothing, each amplified ting of the kitchen’s key.  They _must_ have heard him.  Any second now, they’d come running out of the kitchen after him, and with how slow and clumsy he was...... Well, he imagined his few seconds’ head start should hardly make a difference.

It was late enough that most students – even those with club activities – had already begun heading home.  While it wasn’t _technically_ off limits, there wasn’t any reason for students to enter the kitchen so close to its closing time, seeing as they’d likely be shooed out before they could finish cooking anything.  Hajime himself had only headed to the room to restock it with a small stack of freshly laundered dishtowels...... The dishtowels! 

Hajime wheeled around, half ready to run straight back to the kitchen before he remembered a second later why he’d fled in the first place.  As he hesitated, looking back, he realized that neither of the two he’d seen in the room were chasing him.  Hajime shook his head, and let out a breath.  He was supposed to bring the clean towels to the kitchen and lock it up, but, well...  He was told to hang the key back up in the case by the staff room when he was done, so no one would miss him if he waited a few minutes before heading to the kitchen to try again.  He let out a sigh.

_It wasn’t really so much that he had nearly walked in on two students k-kissing,_ Hajime thought.  He’d accidentally caught sight of Hakaze-senpai with a girl while hanging laundry on the roof twice before, but this time was different.  It was more the thought of one of his own unit-mates, one of the people he thought he knew best...  Hajime shook his head again, trying to clear the image of his friend backed against the wall and—

He shook his head again and again.  Reflexively, his hand shot to his pocket for his sachet.  The soothing aroma of the lavender inside, however, had all but faded.  Belatedly, he remembered he’d been thinking of refilling it when he tended to the academy garden tomorrow.  _Now’s as good a time as ever_ , he supposed.  Yes, this would be the perfect way to calm himself while he waited.  _I might as well take my time arranging an herb medley, rather than use lavender alone._

A small smile cracked on his face in spite of himself as he looked over the garden.  _What to use..._   The garden was so full of Hajime’s favorite herbs and flowers, it was hard to choose.  He suspected President Eichi probably had pulled some strings, as many of the plants used in teas Hajime had brewed for him found their way here somehow or another.  There was bergamot, fennel, mint, lemongrass, and verbena in a patch suspiciously close to the gazebo, after all.  During the day, the gazebo was always aflutter with butterflies thanks to them, so he somehow doubted anyone from other clubs would really mind.

Hajime clumsily tugged his handkerchief out of his pocket with his free hand and laid it out on the nearby table.  He set the stack of dishcloths on it, then wandered over to the little tea patch.  Inspired by the thought of butterflies dancing above their afternoon tea parties, Hajime settled on verbena and fennel.  He retrieved the miniature scissors from the small sewing kit he kept with him, then proceeded to snip away a few stems of damaged verbena flowers.  The bent flowers would smell just the same, anyhow, and it would be such a shame to cut away the prettier ones. 

The problem was the fennel, tucked further back against the hedge wall.  To be fair, it _was_ less... How to put it… Picturesque? 

“O-Oh, no, I’m so sorry!  I didn’t mean that!” he blurted out unconsciously.  His face instantly grew hot as it dawned on him he’d just apologized to an herb for something he hadn’t even said out loud.  He swung around, scanning the empty picnic area for anyone who could have seen that, half tripping over himself with his momentum.  With a small squeak, he flapped his arms and managed to regain his footing, narrowly avoiding trampling the verbena flowers in front of him.

“I- I really am sorry!” he whispered at the poor flowers.

“Nah, it’s fine.  You just missed me,” they replied with a rustle.

Hajime half screamed with fright, reflexively jumping back away from the verbena.  

“Ugh, don’t yell...” the verbena whined, punctuated by a dramatic yawn.  “Here, you can have your scissors back.”

A ghostly white hand popped up behind the verbena from between the fennel and another bush to the side, holding the sewing scissors Hajime hadn’t realized he’d even dropped out to him.  Hajime stared at it wide-eyed, unsure whether to apologize again or to take off running.

“Ha~kun?”

The flowers rustled, a mess of black hair pushing slowly up into view behind them, and everything clicked at once.

“R-Ritsu-senpai!”

Hajime quickly stuffed the outstretched scissors into his pocket, then reached his hand back out to Ritsu, who was now sitting upright somewhat groggily.  Ritsu took it, and pulled himself out from between the bushes.  He yawned again, not bothering to cover his face with his other hand.

“Sooo...” Ritsu drawled.  “What were you shouting about?  I didn’t catch the first bit”

“I was just... um...” Hajime’s voice trailed off.  _I was just apologizing to an herb for thinking it wasn’t as pretty as the flowers in front of it._   “I was reaching for some fennel and slipped.  You almost gave me a heart attack when you popped out from between the bushes, Ritsu-senpai!  Please don’t surprise me like that~”  _Close enough...?_

“Hmm~.  Heh, you’re on the smaller side, after all.  Want me to grab some for you, Ha~kun?  I can reach it ♪”

Hajime combed a squished stalk of fennel flowers out of Ritsu’s hair.  “If you wouldn’t mind.  Oh!  If you tell me what you’d like, I can make a sachet for you too~” 

Ritsu grinned.  “Lucky me~  Now I’ll smell like Ha~kun.  Ecchan’s gonna be jealous.”  Hajime blushed and opened his mouth to explain that he hadn’t meant anything like that, but Ritsu continued before he had a chance to.  Picking a petal off his vest, he asked, “What’s this one?  It smells familiar.”

“That’s bergamot~!” Hajime answered.  “The herb isn’t quite the same as the oranges, but I think it probably reminds you of Earl Grey tea.  I made you some yesterday morning when it was foggy, remember?”

“Yeah, now that you mention it, that’s what it was.  I thought you said that tea yesterday was called something else though?”

                  “Oh, right.  When you make Earl Grey with milk and vanilla, it’s called a ‘London Fog.’  Fushimi-senpai taught me how to make it when I was playing with Himemiya-kun the other—”

Hajime’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a sudden shower of leaves and bergamot petals from Ritsu’s sleeve as he reached out for the fennel.  Hajime couldn’t help but giggle.  Ritsu made a little “hmph” noise and shrugged, which prompted another fluttering wave.

“Cool, I guess the evidence is gone,” he said.  “No one’ll yell at me for sleeping in bushes again.”

Hajime cocked his head.  “Why _were_ you sleeping there anyways, Ritsu-senpai?  ...Wait, ‘again’!?”

Ritsu held a handful of fennel out to him.  “It’s shady, the teachers can’t find me, and it smells good.  This is my special spot~  You can use it too sometime if you want ♪”

“......Thank you?”

“Bring snacks with you if you do~”

Hajime couldn’t help but smile.  “Ehehe, we could have a picnic out here sometime.  We could even make tea with the herbs here in the garden if we brought a portable kettle from the kitchen—”

_The kitchen!_

Hajime froze.  He’d been having so much fun talking to Ritsu that he’d almost forgot.  Hurriedly, he tucked away one last stem of fennel and pushed the butterfly sachet out towards Ritsu.

“I- I’m so sorry!  I just remembered something I have to do, so I’ll give you this one instead.  I’m sorry it’s just something plain I’d made for myself, but I promise I’ll make you a better one with bergamot tomorrow!”

He rushed over to the table and began fussing around with the stack of dishcloths as if to delay the inevitable trip back to the kitchen.  _W- What if they were still there...?_   Hajime still wasn’t sure what to make of the kiss he’d almost walked in on.  Normally, he’d have called Nii-chan for advice, but in this situation...  He wasn’t sure he could bring himself to talk to _anyone_ from Ra*bits about what he’d seen.  After all, if they hadn’t told Hajime, maybe it was supposed to be a secret. 

_Awawawa..._   Hajime clenched nervously at a dishcloth.  How should he act at the unit practice tomorrow?  _Maybe I should be brave and talk to Nii-chan after al—_

“EEP!”

Something cold—Ritsu latched on to him from behind.

“Uhhh, Ha~kun?  You okay?”

Feeling Ritsu’s slow breath on his ear, Hajime realized how fast his nervous heart was beating.  He closed his eyes and took a slow breath, trying to match Ritsu.  Maybe it was how laid back he always was, but something about Ritsu was relaxing.

“You sounded like you were in a hurry, but then you just stood around here looking scared,” Ritsu pointed out.  “You were kinda shaking, you know?”

“I......” Hajime started, trailing off.  While Ritsu wasn’t exactly first on Hajime’s mental list of responsible upperclassmen, he _was_ reliable when push came to shove.  Now that he thought of it, it might help ease his nerves if he asked Ritsu for help.  Ritsu seemed like the kind of person who would know a lot about kissing, and Hajime was sure he wouldn’t tell a soul if Hajime asked him not to.  Hajime nodded, firming his resolve.

“Ritsu-senpai, can I ask your advice on something...?”  Hajime motioned towards the dishcloths.  “I was supposed to bring these to the kitchen, but someone else was there and I accidentally saw something I, um, shouldn’t have.”

Ritsu let go of Hajime’s shoulders and flopped down onto the grass.  He patted a spot next to him, and Hajime sat beside him, tucking his somewhat hot face into his knees.

“Sure~  I thought it was kinda weird that you were out here in the garden so late.  You ran away then, huh?”

“H-How did you know!?”

“Well, you and the towels are here, and you always go pulling these things out when you’re nervous.”  Ritsu waved the sachet in front of them.  “So, what’d you see?”

“Well...”  Hajime took a deep breath.  “Someone I know was, um…”  Hajime blushed and fiddled with his hair.  “They were kissing someone else and I _know_ it’s silly but I just got so flustered and afraid they’d see me and I’m not really even sure how I feel about it, just... Just......”

Ritsu slowly lowered his head onto Hajime’s lap, and reached up to guide one of Hajime’s slightly trembling hands to his hair.  Normally, Hajime would’ve laughed at how catlike the lazy gesture was, but given that Ritsu didn’t usually let people touch him back like this, Hajime stayed quiet.  He gently ruffled Ritsu’s hair, letting silky strands slide through his fingers.

With a small sigh, Hajime continued.  “Thank you.  I guess it just caught me off guard.  We spend so much time together singing and practicing for lives, but I didn’t have any idea he was in that sort of a relationship.  He always seems so strong and sure of himself, so he didn’t really look like the same person I know with someone else holding him back against...”

Hajime hesitated for a split second, and Ritsu thankfully jumped in before he could finish that thought.

“By ‘lives,’ do you mean someone else in Ra*bits?  I think I might know who you’re talking about.”

Hajime jumped a little, accidentally jostling Ritsu in his lap.  He pet Ritsu’s hair apologetically before admitting, “Yes, he’s in Ra*bits with me.  Oh!  Please don’t tell anyone else that, though!  How did you know?  He never even told the rest of us unit members.”

“Mmm, well, maybe Nazunyan’s more subtle about it, but Secchan’s super obvious.  Heh.  I was surprised when I found out too, though.  I totally thought Secchan had a thing for that Yuu-kun guy, but it turns out he really did just see him as a brother after all.  Anyways, Nazunyan’s only been dating Secchan for around a month, so maybe he just hasn’t found the right timing to tell you guys or something.  That or they’re trying to keep it hush-hush cause Secchan’s a model and stuff?”

Hajime’s hand went stiff.  _Nii-chan?  And Sena-senpai?  It couldn’t be... Nii-chan couldn’t be..._

“That’s... I didn’t mean... I had no idea... Nii-chan never....”

“Huh?  You didn’t mean Nazunyan?”  Ritsu sat up, eyeing Hajime.  Hajime shook his head glumly as Ritsu looked away, like he was kicking himself.

“Forget I uh, said anything,” Ritsu muttered, prying Hajime’s tense fist open to deposit the verbena sachet in his palm.  “I’m sorry.  I honestly thought that’s who you meant, and I’m sure Nazunyan would tell you about it himself if you ask him sometime, okay?”

“I-It’s fine,” Hajime mumbled, “I wasn’t really clear about who I saw, after all.”

Ritsu snaked his arm behind Hajime’s neck and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“I guess that means it was Tomoya-kun then, right?  I don’t really know much about it myself, but I’ve heard Ecchan whining about having to listen to Hibiki go on and on about their movie dates or whatever.”

Hajime was starting to think he might have been better off asking Nii-chan for advice after all.  He took a deep breath and let it out with a slow sigh.

“Mitsuru-kun.  I meant Mitsuru-kun.  I guess I’m just slow.  I mean, I _know_ I’m so slow and behind on all this sort of stuff, just...  I don’t know, it’s not that I think they’re immature or anything, but I didn’t think _any_ of them were interested in adult stuff like, you know... kissing.”  If Ritsu thought he was stupid for considering kissing adult stuff, he didn’t say it, but Hajime felt self-conscious about it anyways.  “I’m sorry, that probably sounded childish.  I’m sure you probably don’t know what I mean at all.”

“Ha~kun...”

“You’ve definitely kissed someone before too, haven’t you?”

Ritsu’s grip on Hajime’s shoulder loosened, and he looked away before asking slowly, “Was that a rhetorical question, or did you actually want me to answer that?”

Hajime wasn’t sure.  He studied the half-visible side of Ritsu’s face.  With the sun setting and light fading, it was hard to tell, but his ears looked almost red, peeking out from behind a soft layer of mussed hair.

“O-Oh!  Oh, no, I’m really sorry, that was a super personal thing to ask!  I didn’t mean to take things out on you...  I should be happy that everyone else is happy, right?  Ehehe......”

Sure, he wanted to try falling in love himself, but... He was so plain and dull.  Cheering others on suited him better, and he knew it.

Ritsu gave an unceremonious shrug and let himself roll backwards to lay in the grass, but didn’t otherwise reply, as though thinking carefully about what to say.  He gazed quietly up at the sky, arms outstretched.  Hajime would’ve thought he’d fallen asleep if he couldn’t see Ritsu’s red eyes glittering as they reflected the sky’s soft pink glow.  

After a minute of silence, Hajime opened his mouth to break the awkward mood, but nothing came to mind, and he fell quiet once more.  He fiddled with the sachet in his hands.

“......Ha~kun?”  Ritsu asked after another pause.

“Y-yes?”

“I, uh... Haven’t.”

Hajime couldn’t do anything but stare down at Ritsu blankly.  Haven’t?  Hajime must’ve heard him wrong.  There was no way _Ritsu_ of all people hadn’t kissed someone before.

“Ugh, don’t look at me like that, I know, _I know_ , okay?”

Hajime’s face flushed, and his hand shot up to cover his mouth.  Slightly muffled, he stammered out a “sorry.”

Ritsu sighed and whined, “Don’t ever tell anyone, okay?  I know I’ve said it before, but this time I literally _will_ come haunt you forever after I die of embarrassment or something.”

Hajime nodded vigorously, and Ritsu continued.

“So yeah, I don’t really think you’re slow or immature, Ha~kun.  If anything, I think you’re the most mature member of Ra*bits, you know?  You’re pretty much supporting the whole unit with all the work you do on campus, and you help make a bunch of the outfits too.”

“But that’s—“

“ _And_ —“ Ritsu interrupted, “I know there’s someone here at Yumenosaki who seriously likes you.  In a kissing kind of way.”

“W-Why!?”

Ritsu’s eyes narrowed as he shot Hajime a critical glance.  “How come your immediate response to that is ‘why’ and not ‘what’ or ‘who’?  I’m serious, there really is.”

“I don’t know, I just... I’m so dull, and I’m clumsy, and I get nervo—“

“Forget I asked.” 

Ritsu tugged on Hajime’s sleeve.

“You can sorta see the stars staring to shine.  Get down here.”

Hajime let out a breath of resignation then let himself fall backwards into the grass next to Ritsu.  The view was... breathtaking.  More than breathtaking.  The soft pink sky had given way to a crisp purple glitter of stars, each blinking into view one by one as a night breeze rustled the aromatic herbs around him.

“You’re warm,” Ritsu said, scooching closer.  Hajime felt Ritsu’s head bump gently into his own.  “You’re warm, calm, and relaxing.  You’re diligent, honest, considerate, and beautiful, but still more humble than the rest of this school put together.  Who _wouldn’t_ like you?” 

“That’s not—I mean, I’m......” Hajime trailed off.  “I’m always seen as a friend or like a sibling.  I’m really lucky to have so many wonderful people around me, but it’s not quite the same thing.  I know you just said there’s someone who sees me as more than that, but they must be good at not showing it.”

Ritsu fidgeted beside him, but didn’t interrupt as Hajime continued, “I never even noticed...  It wouldn’t be fair to them, so you don’t have to tell me who it is or anything, but could you maybe give me a hint?”

“Oh, I dunno.  I guess I _could_ ~” Ritsu taunted, propping himself up on an elbow to look at Hajime.

“R-Ritsu-senpai!”

Ritsu laughed, his voice warm and soft against the cool silence of the dusky garden.  The next thing Hajime knew, everything went a dim blue as Ritsu’s free arm glided past his eyes.  Ritsu’s hand settled on his cheek, pulling Hajime’s head sideways to face him and......

All in a blur, Ritsu’s face was pressed against his, and then it wasn’t.  Hajime wasn’t sure how long it took him to realize that 1. He had been unconsciously holding his breath because 2. Ritsu just... kissed him?  It had been so fast, so unexpected that he wasn’t even entirely sure they _had_ kissed until his eyes met Ritsu’s with enough static to pull them together for another.

And another.  Hajime’s heart was racing, but part of him felt calm somehow.  Maybe it was how warm Ritsu felt as he dreamily tugged Hajime over on top of him and into a loose embrace.  Maybe it was how slow and gentle the kiss was.  He’d never really thought of kissing as something relaxing.  It had always seemed like something so personal and passionate in books and movies that it felt dirty somehow, so he would never have expected it to feel this... comfortable?

After a minute or so of feeling his way clumsily around Ritsu’s lips, he pulled back, breathless.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hajime caught up with the fact that he essentially had Ritsu pinned down beneath him, which flustered him less than maybe it should have.  More embarrassing was that Ritsu didn’t appear to be half as out-of-breath as he was himself, and he spoke up, chest heaving ever so softly.

“So, there’s your hint.  What do you think?  Wanna go out?”

Hajime stared blankly at Ritsu’s face, which was uncharacteristically flushed from the proposal.  Ritsu’s eyes flicked away from Hajime’s gaze, only to return nervously to look up at him.  Hajime felt his own face heat up.  _Be brave, Hajime!  You can do this!_

“R-Ritsu-sen... Ritsu, I... Yes!” he burst out.  “I, um.  Yes, please, if you’re fine with me...”

Ritsu let out a huge breath.  “Yeah.  I always love being with you... Hajime♪”

Ritsu’s long eyelashes fluttered shut, and his arms closed tighter around Hajime’s back, pulling him down into another verbena-scented kiss.


	2. —Epilogue—

Hajime was abruptly shaken out of his lovestruck daydreaming by a hand on his shoulder.

“Haaajime-chan!”

Hajime jumped with a soft squeak and whipped around to look up at the classroom’s clock.  _Phew..._   There were still ten or so minutes left until the morning classes began.   He’d been scared he missed the bell while his mind replayed all the events of the previous night on a relentless loop.  He turned back, relieved, and looked up at the speaker.

It was Mitsuru, beaming widely, even for Mitsuru’s standards, jumping excitedly around Hajime and Tomoya’s desks.

Tomoya flashed Hajime an apologetic smile. 

“Didn’t sleep well?  You seem kind of out of it.”

Hajime forced a little smile.

“Ehehe... You’ve got me there.  I had a little trouble falling asleep last night.”

He’d gotten back late as it was.  By the time he and Ritsu had finished kissing and put the dishtowels away in the long-since vacated kitchen, it’d gone completely dark.  Ritsu had walked him home and apologized to his parents for keeping him out so late with an excuse about his anemia so perfectly delivered that Hajime could tell it’d been used more than just a few times.  The fib was _too_ perfect, however, as Hajime’s parents had insisted on having Ritsu stay the night so he could rest.  With how small his house was, the only real option had been for the two to sleep together.  After rolling around in the grass kissing for a solid half hour earlier in the evening, it was about the most embarrassing situation either of them could have imagined.

Hajime unconsciously sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  He looked back over at Mitsuru, who seemed a little worried.  Suddenly, Mitsuru’s face lit back up and he jumped up, pulling Hajime out of his chair.

“Hajime-chan, let’s go for a lap around the school!  Running always helps me wake up when I accidentally sleep in~”

“Awawawa, M-Mitsuru-kun, wait!”

Tomoya gave Mitsuru a light whack with his textbook.

“That’ll only tire him out more.  Besides, class starts in a few minutes.  If you don’t need us for anything, you should head back to your own class before the bell rings.”

 Mitsuru released Hajime somewhat reluctantly, then bounced back not even a second later.

“Oh, yeah!  Guess what happened yesterday~  I just _had_ to tell you guys about it, so I dashed over here as soon as I got to school!”

Hajime almost dropped the book he’d been retrieving from his bag and stared over at Mitsuru with shock.

Tomoya seemed not to notice and rolled his eyes.

“What?  Did you find another bakery while you were out running like you told us about last time?”

“Nope!” Mitsuru gleefully replied.  “It’s even better than bread!  You see, Sora-chan and I were having snacks in the kitchen after dashing around school, and then—”

Hajime jumped in his seat, knocking his pencil case off the desk with a clatter.  Panicked, he looked down at the pencils, then back at Mitsuru, then just as quickly averted his eyes again.

“Huh?  Hajime-chan, are you sure you’re okay?”

Hajime faltered at the sight of Mitsuru looking him straight in the eyes, and blurted out, “M-Mi-M-Mitsuru-kun, I’m so sorry!  I’m so, so, _so_ sorry!  I didn’t mean to see anything, but I was supposed to bring some towels back to the kitchen, and I had no idea you two would be there and I’m so, _so_ sorry!”

Mitsuru looked at him blankly for a few seconds before everything clicked with an audible “Ohhh!”

“You should’ve said hi, Hajime-chan.  Sora-chan and I thought a teacher caught us, so we escaped out the window and climbed up the wall to the second floor.”

Hajime’s mouth dropped a little.

“’H-Hi?’  Y-you mean you aren’t mad at me for seeing… you know... _that_?”

Tomoya eyed the two of them, confused.

“Wait, what happened?  You weren’t snitching food that wasn’t yours or something, were you?” He interrogated Mitsuru with a huff.

“We weren’t!  Sora-chan conf—”

Mitsuru’s protest was cut short, however, by the first bell.  He ran in place for a few steps, looking up at the clock.

“Uuu~ I’ve gotta dash, or the teachers really _will_ be mad at me!  I’ll tell you both later during practice with Nii-chan!” he shouted, jogging towards the door. 

Hajime slumped back into his chair.  He’d been so shaken by the thought of Mitsuru potentially hiding things from him that he felt more than a little guilty now.  _I shouldn’t have doubted him..._   Mitsuru had looked so excited, and had even come to school early to try and tell him all about it.

His hand curled into a determined fist.  He wasn’t sure how, but somehow, he’d work up the courage to tell Mitsuru about Ritsu later too. 

Tired and flustered as he was, Hajime felt a small grin tug at the corners of his lips.

_Yes.  Everything is going to be all right...♪_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty new to this whole fic writing thing, but I thought it’d be fun to write something mega cheesy and fluffy with all the ra*bits in love. I think after Mitsuru broke the ice telling Nii-chan at unit practice, they’d end up all telling each other and everything would have a happy end. Or something like that ♪


End file.
